


Энергонакопитель

by CatiZza



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Technological Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, sharing is caring, talks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: По просьбам трудящихся. Зарисовка по мотивам "Кибернетики" Роба Сандерса.
Relationships: Dravian Klayde/Aulus Scaramanca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Энергонакопитель

Дравиан Клэйд спал.

Он понял это, когда открыл глаза. А затем он сообразил, что ему ничего не снилось, и что он даже не уследил, когда отключился.

От этой мысли стало неуютно, и Дравиан запустил подпрограмму проверки мозговых функций. Но все работало без перебоев, скорость отклика, как и всегда, занимала жалкие доли секунды, и все необходимые нейросинапсы выполнялись без единой запинки.

Почему тогда…

Дравиан машинально обернулся, и обнаружил, что соседняя койка пуста.

Его собственная койка.

А сам Дравиан лежал, вытянув механические ноги, на койке своего соседа, Железного Воина по имени Авл Скараманка.

Но мозг Гвардейца Ворона почему-то упорно не воспринимал пребывание на чужой койке как ошибку. Он утверждал, что решение остаться здесь на шестьдесят восемь и триста двадцать две тысячных процента принадлежало самому Дравиану, и что оно было логичным в сложившихся условиях.

Дравиан снова повернулся. От жесткой подушки пахло самим Авлом. И почему-то от этого запаха в крови Клэйда увеличивалось содержание окситоцина.

Ощущения были странные. Непривычные, но… Дравиан затруднялся их охарактеризовать. Он помнил, что такое боль и холод, что такое жар и страх, но то, что происходило с ним сейчас, не походило ни на что иное.

Вставать не хотелось. Хотелось оставаться здесь и дальше, и продолжать ощущать чужой запах.

Совершенно не логичное, ничем не обоснованное желание. Дравиан не яувствовал усталости, чтобы продолжать лежать, не ощущал голода, или физического дискомфорта. Хотя именно на голод сильнее всего походило это желание вдыхать запах.

Келья была пуста, не считая самого Клэйда – видимо, Скараманка, как обычно, ушел рано, чтобы скоротать пару часов в кузнице перед тем, как начнутся официальные учебные занятия.

И если раньше это казалось Клэйду совершенно логичным – космические десантники не нуждались в продолжительном отдыхе, а уж _фратер астротехникус_ , наполовину состоящие из благословленного железа, тем более, - то сейчас отсутствие Авла отчего-то начало восприниматься, как неправильное. Критически неправильное.

Сев на койке, Дравиан потер живой рукой лоб, отгоняя остатки сна, помассировал виски, стимулируя жидкостное снабжение имплантатов, и постарался восстановить в памяти вчерашний день. Что-то должно было произойти, что заставило его память засбоить.

_Пустой банк памяти готов к использованию…_

_Разъемы в мозгу открыты для инфо-кабеля…_

_Поток сохраненных воспоминаний готов к передаче…_

_Блокиратор лимбической системы снят…_

_Соединение. Подключение. Нейросинапс выполнен…_

_Восстановление памяти начинается…_

… Конец дневного полуцикла Клэйд коротал в келье, изучая добытую в архивах информацию. Мастер Архелон посоветовал ученику ознакомиться с трудами Антиса Нецессиона, одного из известных мастеровых Астартес, занимавшегося разработкой портативных энергонакопителей. Архелон счел, что идеи, которые высказывал Нецессион в своих записях, могли бы пригодится Дравиану при усовершенствовании его собственных систем.

Упускать такую возможность Гвардеец Ворона не стал – распоряжение Архелона позволило Дравиану беспрепятственно воспользоваться накопителями мастерской, забрав часть энергии и оставив ее внутри тела. Теперь в ответ на возможные вопросы он мог бы сослаться на слова наставника и объяснить, что заряд необходим ему для тестирования накопительной аугментики и повторения опытов Нецессиона.

И это даже было бы правдой на семьдесят четыре и сто сорок тысячных процента.

Часть энергии Дравиан и в самом деле потратил – примерно одну четверть от набранного заряда. Но все остальное по-прежнему плескалось внутри, шевелилось, как что-то живое. И это ощущение было приятным.

Это был подарок, а дарить подарки было ничуть не менее приятно, чем получать их.

Дравиан помнил, как приятна оказалась его благодарность для Авла Скараманки, когда тот усовершенствовал его аугментику. Вообще-то он ни о чем таком не просил, Авл сам вызвался. Просто в самом начале их совместного проживания в одной келье он то и дело норовил расспросить Дравиана о чем-нибудь эдаком – о его жизни в легионе и о том, откуда у него появился интерес к работе с техникой, и почему он оказался на Марсе. Эти расспросы казались Дравиану логичными – им предстояло ни один месяц провести в одной келье, и любопытство Авла было вполне обоснованным.

Дравиан не стал скрывать причин, по которым оказался здесь. А Авл услышал – и отчего-то запомнил. И периодически посвящал свободное время разработке деталей и усовершенствованию систем. Он регулярно модифицировал и дорабатывал аугментику Дравиана, и если бы Гвардеец Ворона обладал хоть каким-то чувством юмора, то наверняка бы начал шутить на эту тему. Авл вот шутил, не стесняясь, называя Дравиана «одним из своих самых удачных творений», и спрашивал, не стоит ли показать его мастеру Архелону в качестве годовой учебной работы. Впрочем, шуткой это было всего лишь на шестьдесят целых и двести восемьсот тысячных процента. Но почему-то, когда Дравиан сказал Авлу, что вполне годится на роль демонстрационного образца, Железный Воин расхохотался во все горло.

Как бы там ни было, а аугменты Дравиана теперь разительно отличались от того, чем он прибыл на Марс – они стали на сорок процентов легче, на пятьдесят восемь – подвижнее, и на целых шестьдесят три – бесшумнее. Филакс даже сказал как-то, что Скараманка, похоже, перестарался с бесшумностью – якобы пару раз подкравшийся сзади Гвардеец Ворона едва не довел Ним’рона до сердечного приступа. Авл широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя металлические зубы, а Дравиан спокойно ответил, что вероятность сердечного приступа у космического десантника равна двум и сорока трем сотым процента, только в случае мутаций или иных нарушений в организме. А уж Филаксу он и вовсе не грозит – оба его сердца заменяли металлические имплантаты.

Дравиан говорил абсолютно серьезно, но Скараманка с Филаксом все равно зашлись дружным хохотом и припоминали ему эту фразу еще добрых две недели.

В любом случае, Дравиан был очень благодарен Авлу за его работу, и, если уж говорить совсем откровенно, то еще и за ту внимательность, которую Железный Воин проявил к его словам. И потому старался отплатить за них по возможности.

Авл вернулся спустя три полных часа с момента окончания вечерней трапезы. Сам он ею частенько пренебрегал, чтобы урвать побольше времени для работы в мастерской или в кузнице. Дравиану это казалось нецелесообразным – оставшаяся живая плоть нуждалась в питании, и недостаток энергии мог отрицательно сказаться на качестве работы.

Но Скараманка, услышав об этом, только покачал головой и назвал Дравиана занудой.

Пренебрег Авл трапезой и в этот раз, и, вернувшись в их с Дравианом келью, он стащил перепачканную маслом тунику, вытянулся на койке и заявил, что «сегодняшний день высосал его досуха», что «мастер Архелон, кажется, сегодня не в духе», и что «этот тьмой поиметый конденсатор не стоил такого количества нотаций».

\- Голова кругом, - доверительно сообщил Скараманка, и снова сел, принимаясь отсоединять по одному часть проводов от черепных разъемов и складывать их в контейнер с очищающей жидкостью. – Я чувствую себя так, как будто провел трое суток в бою, а не каких-то два часа беседовал с одним маленьким и хилым техножрецом.

Дравиан улыбнулся краешком губ – с вероятностью в семьдесят три и четыреста пятьдесят шесть тысячных процента Авл ждал именно такой реакции.

\- Я так и знал, что ты вернешься усталым, - сказал он, поднимая глаза и откладывая инфопланшет в сторону.

\- Ты знал, что Архелон не в настроении?

\- Я обратил внимание на его интонации и язык тела на сегодняшних лекциях. И статистика моих наблюдений позволяла с вероятностью в восемьдесят четыре и двадцать пять сотых процента предположить, что он раздражен. Зная о твоих личностных особенностях, логично предположить, что вы будете спорить. А если учесть, что ты снова пренебрег трапезой, то твоя усталость – закономерный итог всех этих факторов.

\- Упырь, - тоскливо позвал Скараманка, - давай честно – тебя из легиона за занудство выгнали, да?

Дравиан пожал плечами. Вопрос Авла был чисто риторическим - он задавал его достаточно часто, и Дравиан уже уяснил, что Железный Воин не ждет ответа каждый раз.

\- Я предпринял некоторые меры на этот счет, - продолжил он свою мысль, встав с койки, - сегодня мне выпала подходящая возможность, и я предположил, что смогу помочь тебе.

\- В самом деле? – Авл отсоединил еще несколько проводов, и, заблокировав контейнер, нажал на руну на крышке, запуская цикл очистки.

Дравиан потер друг об друга ладони. Жест был скорее машинальным, всплывшим откуда-то из глубин мышечной памяти.

\- Ты не мог бы лечь? – спросил Гвардеец Ворона, подходя ближе. – При передаче накопленного заряда возможны непроизвольные сокращения живых мышц.

Авл почему-то улыбнулся, словно Дравиан снова сказал что-то смешное, но отставил контейнер на стойку и послушно вытянулся на койке. Дравиан присел на край и осторожно положил ему на грудь металлическую ладонь. Датчики чувствительности считали рельеф металлических имплантатов и разъемов силовой брони.

Он прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Резкий выброс заряда мог нанести системам организма Авла существенный вред, и потому действовать надо было очень аккуратно. И Дравиану пришлось попрактиковаться, осваивая технологию передачи, чтобы подзарядка не превратилась в атаку.

Под его ладонями замерцали блеклые вспышки там, где с пальцев соскакивали блуждающие искры. Накопленная внутри энергия потекла из желудка к сердцу, из сердца – в руку, где густой поток растекался на мелкие ручьи, заструившиеся сквозь пальцы. Полностью сфокусировавшийся на передаче, Дравиан машинально подвел поближе вторую ладонь, живую, и подушечки пальцев начали покусывать искры статики.

Авл молчал, не мешая ему передавать энергию – Дравиан слышал его дыхание, машинально отмечая ритм.

На то, чтобы весь сохраненный для Авла запас энергии, ушло шесть минут и сорок восемь и девять десятых секунды. А затем Дравиан открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Скараманка смотрит прямо на него. И привычная сардоническая улыбка с его лица исчезла. Напротив, его черты как будто заледенели, морщинка над переносицей обозначилась явственнее, и Авл до боли стал похож на своего генетического отца.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Клэйд осторожно.

\- Все в порядке, - ответил Железный Воин.

Дравиан опустил взгляд и только сейчас сообразил, что его живая рука все это время лежала на обнаженном животе Авла. Убрать руку он не успел – поверх его пальцев легли наполовину металлические пальцы Скараманки.

\- Я надеюсь, тебе стало лучше, - продолжил Дравиан и шевельнул рукой, но Авл не торопился отпускать его.

\- Значительно лучше, - Скараманка приподнялся на локте, внимательно глядя на Гвардейца Ворона, и покрепче сжал его пальцы. Дравиан опустил глаза на руку, крепко его держащую. Температура между живой плотью и металлическими аугментами различалась всего в полградуса, и если бы не датчики аугментики, Дравиан вряд ли бы придал этой разнице какое-то значение.

А еще от прикосновения Авла у Дравиана почему-то слегка приподнялся уровень эндорфинов в крови. Мозговой имплант зафиксировал эти колебания, и тут же простимулировал выработку контрвеществ, снижая ненужную нагрузку на остальной организм. Во всплеске энергии не было никакой нужды – Клэйд не собирался в ближайшее время заниматься активной деятельностью, а аугментам хватало сохраненного заряда.

Молчание затянулось, и Клэйд осторожно высвободил пальцы из руки Авла – и тот, присев на койке, коснулся нагревшимися пальцами щеки Гвардейца Ворона. Бережно провел по ней подушечками пальцев, вглядываясь, словно проверяя, как работает инфраоптика.

\- Авл? – позвал Дравиан негромко, и рассеянный взгляд Скараманки снова стал осмысленным и привычно-насмешливым.

\- Если тебе хотелось подзарядить меня, то тебе совершенно не нужно было набивать энергией накопители, - Железный Воин усмехнулся, - тебя и одного вполне достаточно.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточнил Дравиан, и Авл, не отнимая руки от его лица, поймал его второй рукой за живые пальцы и снова прижал их к своей груди. Дравиан переключил внимание на ощущения. Сердца Авла бились достаточно ровно – чуть быстрее нормы, но в целом в пределах допустимой погрешности, особенно если прибавить полученный импульс.

Дравиан успел высчитать частоту пульса, а вот задать следующий вопрос уже не успел – Авл выпустил его лицо, и, перехватив за затылок, привлек к себе, прижимаясь губами к его губам.

Клэйд не сразу успел отреагировать – слишком резким и неожиданным оказался выброс дофамина, и на то, чтобы взять себя в руки, Гвардейцу Ворона потребовалось несколько миллисекунд. Непозволительно долго. И, как только способность адекватно воспринимать окружающую действительность вернулась, Дравиан обнаружил, что прижал к груди Авла и вторую ладонь, металлическую – но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть.

Это был странный, инстинктивный жест, не поддающийся логическому объяснению.

Дравиан отстранился, глядя в глаза Скараманки. Те едва заметно светились – переданная энергия насытила все системы тела, - и влажно поблескивали.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Клэйд, нахмурившись.

Авл улыбнулся шире – и на этот раз в его ухмылке совсем не осталось яда.

\- То, что хотел сделать уже давно. Но до сегодняшнего дня не представлял, как тебе это объяснить. Но раз ты сам пришел ко мне в руки, я не собираюсь упускать такую возможность.

_«Хотел сделать уже давно?» …_

Слова Скараманки прозвучали странно и нелогично.

Дравиан привык считать себя больше машиной, чем космическим десантником. Он не смог бы до конца влиться в ряды марсианского жречества, но и между собственных братьев ему уже давно не было места. Остатки слабой живой плоти, зачем-то сохраненные апотекариями и технодесантом легиона, он рассматривал, скорее, как обузу, чем признак принадлежности к Гвардии Ворона. Слабая плоть нуждалась в пище, отдыхе и тренировках. А еще она легко ломалась. Повреждалась и уничтожалась.

До совершенства машины Дравиану было далеко, хотя он, безусловно, продвинулся по этому пути дальше, чем многие его собратья.

Он понимал, что может вызывать у Авла теплые чувства, учитывая, сколько труда Железный Воин вложил в доработку его аугментики. Трудоемкая – и уж тем более, удачная – работа всегда грела сердце мастеру, приложившему к ней руку.

Но Скараманка, похоже, видел в нем нечто отличное от удачной работы, от добротно сработанного болтера или микросхемы, работавшей без перебоев.

Авл _желал его_ – желал как десантника, как живого брата, как _Дравиана Клэйда из Гвардии Ворона_.

И это было странно. Странно и нелогично.

\- Я не понимаю, - покачал головой Дравиан. – Поясни.

\- Что пояснить, глупая птица? – усмехнулся Авл, снова становясь похожим на привычного себя, саркастичного и резкого. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я признался тебе в любви?..

Когитатор Дравиана ухватился за эту мысль и проанализировал ее. _Хотел ли он услышать эти слова от Авла Скараманки?.._

\- Я не понимаю, - повторил Клэйд, снова покачав головой. Он действительно не понимал – ни того, что с ним происходит, ни причин повышения в крови адреналина и окситоцина, произошедшего после того, как Авл задал этот вопрос, ни того, как на это все реагировать. Системы организма привычно собрались погасить эмоциональный всплеск, сокращая расход энергии на ненужную активность, но Клэйду показалось, что он _не хочет_ … да, пожалуй, _не хочет,_ чтобы эти ощущения прекратились.

А Скараманка и не дал им прекратиться – прежде, чем Дравиан успел разобраться со своими чувствами, Железный Воин снова сгреб его в объятия, привлек поближе и поцеловал еще раз – уже крепче, настойчивее и дольше.

С вероятностью в шестьдесят девять и девятьсот тридцать две тысячных процента он ждал обратной реакции, и Дравиан неловко шевельнул губами, не совсем уверенный, как нужно правильно отвечать. Но Авла устроила и такая реакция – он то выдохнул, то ли усмехнулся, отстраняясь, а затем коснулся губами лица Дравиана еще раз, и еще – сначала уголка рта, затем подбородка, затем спустился пониже, касаясь пульсирующей жилки на шее. Губы у него были сухие и горячие, настойчивые и уверенные, и Дравиан отчаянно жалел, что ему не хватает такой же уверенности. Он не знал, где Авл научился этим вещам, и делал ли он их раньше с кем-то другим, и если, то где и с кем – но эта ловкость и легкость вызывали у него такое же тихое восхищение, как и те, с которыми Авл управлялся с молотом и лазерным резаком.

И, когда Авл осторожно, но непреклонно заставил Дравиана лечь на койку, тот безропотно подчинился, как подчинялся безмолвным командам и жестам, когда Авл возился с его аугментикой. Не было ничего нелогичного в том, чтобы довериться тому, кто разбирается в том, что делает.

Часть разума Дравиана по-прежнему не понимала, почему его слабая живая плоть вызывает у Скараманки такое восхищение. Почему прикосновения к ней доставляют ему удовольствие и вызывают желание прикасаться снова и снова. А это желание плескалось в его глазах совершенно явно, Дравиан видел это, когда их взгляды пересекались.

Руки Авла скользнули под тунику Дравиана, и Гвардейцу Ворона показалось, что логичнее будет снять ее, чтобы она не мешала – и в этот момент Железный Воин одним рывком попросту разорвал ее, обнажая бледное, покрытое шрамами тело.

И Дравиана снова кольнуло беспокойство. Он не понимал, как можно желать нечто столь несовершенное. Нечто столь слабое и столь легко ломающееся…

Но Скараманку зрелище, представшее перед его глазами, ничуть не смущало, судя по всему – напротив, он удовлетворенно хмыкнул, слегка опустив веки, и провел полуметаллической ладонью по груди Дравиана, задевая шрамы и разъемы, ниже и ниже, вдоль живота.

Гвардейцу Ворона на миг показалось, что его пронзает такая же электромагнитная энергия, как и та, что он только что отдал Авлу – он даже подумал было, что Авл решил отдать ее обратно, - но этот импульс, хоть и походил на электромагнитный, ощущался не совсем так. На него не отреагировала ни одна аугментированная система, но живая плоть откликалась ярче любых приборов. Импульс горячей волной прошел по всему телу и наконец весь собрался где-то в паху.

Лишившись обеих ног и получив вместо них высокотехнологичные протезы, Дравиан долгое время считал, что не стоило спасать и остальное. Он помнил, как долго штопали братья-апотекарии его уцелевшую плоть, как силились они спасти то, что еще можно было спасти. Если бы Дравиана спросили, то он бы с радостью отказался бы от остальных систем жизнедеятельности, заменив их на прочные, усовершенствованные биоимпланты, существенно облегчающие жизнь. Но его никто не спросил тогда.

А сейчас Дравиану показалось, что живая плоть – это не так уж и скверно. Когитатор подсказывал, что, замени он половину тела на металл, то с вероятностью в девяносто восемь процентов он не испытывал бы сейчас и половины того удовольствия, которое доставляли ему прикосновения Скараманки.

Авл как будто услышал его – нагревшаяся ладонь скользнула по боку Клэйда, аккуратно подобралась к одному из разъемов, и тонкий штырь-щуп, с щелчком выскользнувший из пальца, подсоединился к системам чужого тела.

Дравиан вздрогнул, ощутив вторжение в собственную нервную систему, но отстраниться уже не успел – его тут же накрыло чужими ощущениями и чужой _жаждой._ Она сплелась с собственной _жаждой_ Клэйда, перепуталась, перемешалась, и ее стало слишком много.

Дравиан выгнулся, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух, и вторая рука Авла оказалась у него под спиной, и таким же незаметным движением ее разъем интерфейса подключился к энергоядру между лопаток Дравиана.

Энергия, плескавшаяся в системах Скараманки, хлынула в ядро, смешалась в оставшимся в накопителях зарядом, и у Дравиана на секунду потемнело в глазах – его тело не успевало подстраиваться, когитатор лихорадочно считывал показания и вероятности, отмечал скачки сератонина, дофамина и адреналина, и тут же пытался выбросить в кровь контрвещества, и тут же отметал эту идею, как нелогичную. С вероятностью в девяносто три и четыреста восемьдесят три процента Авлу не понравилось бы, если бы они сейчас прервались. И на два и триста девяносто восемь процентов больше была вероятность того, что это не понравилось бы самому Дравиану.

Поэтому он не стал прерываться, вместо этого выбрав самое логичное действие, которое с наибольшей долей вероятности понравилось бы Авлу сейчас. Он осторожно обнял Железного Воина, огладил ему бок ладонью, почти повторяя его недавнее движение, и точно так же подключился разъемом интерфейса в ладони к телу самого Авла. Скараманка глухо охнул, и наклонился пониже, жадно и настойчиво припадая губами к его губам, затем снова переключился на щеку и подбородок, и, когда он приник к шее, склонившись совсем низко, Дравиан положил ему вторую ладонь на затылок, подключаясь к одному из разъемов, освобожденных от проводов.

И к чужим ощущениям присоединились чужие эмоции. Чужие желания, чужие импульсы. Дравиан ощутил, что _желает себя самого_ , что наслаждается _собственными_ прикосновениями, что держит в объятиях _собственное_ тело, и…

…и счастлив. Абсолютно и до конца.

Он словно снова стал тем Дравианом Клэйдом, который умел испытывать эмоции, который умел наслаждаться, радоваться, надеяться и – любить. И осознавать все эти чувства, не разбирая их на вероятности и логические составляющие.

Ему захотелось сказать об этом. Его мозг отдал команду речевому центру. Но та оказалась слишком невнятной, слишком интенсивной и слишком резкой. Он не успел сложить все, что ему хотелось сказать, в слова. Не смог. Слишком многое нужно было вложить в один короткий импульс. И его собственные мысли и чувства, и мысли и чувства десантника, который сейчас сжимал его в крепких объятиях.

И Дравиан закричал.

И это был не тот крик, который вырывался у него там, в пещерах брег-ши. Крик не боли – но чего-то запредельно похожего на нее; не ужаса – но чего-то такого же, отнимающего разум и отключающего восприятие.

И каждый раз, когда Авл касался его – руками, губами, языком, - касался живой плоти, шрамов, спаек и стыков с агументами, - Дравиан ощущал его прикосновения и снаружи, и словно бы изнутри, через разъемы нейроинтерфейса.

Это было странно, нелогично, непривычно – и очень, очень хорошо.

Дравиану казалось, что это длилось целую вечность, что ощущения набирали и набирали интенсивность, грозя никогда не достичь максимума, и что он сойдет с ума и полностью растворится в чужих ощущениях. И, кажется, он кричал снова и снова, выплескивая бушующую внутри бурю так, как выплескивал бы накопленную электроэнергию. Он слышал, как довольно рычит у него над ухом Авл, и не нуждался в анализе когитатора, чтобы понимать, что тому так же хорошо.

А затем они все-таки достигли пика. И Авл, кажется, все-таки вскрикнул тоже. Но Дравиан его уже не услышал, полностью захваченный собственными ощущениями, наслаивающимися на чужие.

И только когда они наконец-то разъединились, и на смену адреналину в крови пришел окситоцин и мелатонин, к Клэйду вернулась способность соображать.

И он даже порадовался, что все наконец-то закончилось. Иначе бы когитатор в его мозгу отключился бы, не выдержав нагрузки.

Авл осторожно выпустил его из объятий, неловко пристроился рядом – все-таки для двоих типовая койка была узковата, - и, подперев рукой голову, второй принялся поглаживать Дравиана по груди.

\- Я надеюсь, теперь ты понял? – спросил он.

\- Да. Я понял. – Клэйд по-прежнему не мог передать эти ощущения словами, но теперь, когда он пережил их, он понимал.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – неожиданно поинтересовался Скараманка точно таким же тоном, каким обычно спрашивал про работу отремонтированной аугментики.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Дравиан так же, как отвечал всегда. Не сомневаясь и не задумываясь.

Ему и правда было хорошо. На все сто процентов. Хорошо и спокойно. И непонятно как, но это совершенно нелогичное состояние казалось ему сейчас логичнее всего остального.

Авл наклонился и снова коснулся губами его губ. И когитатор Дравиана, проанализировав этот поцелуй, с вероятностью в восемьдесят целых и двести сорок три тысячных предположил, что Железный Воин намерен повторить недавние действия. И, когда Клэйд озвучил это предположение, Скараманка снова расхохотался, хотя ничего смешного в этих словах не было.

\- Ты же не думал, что я потрачу всю подаренную тобой энергию за один раз, а? – спросил он, отсмеявшись. – Ее же нужно куда-то девать, если я собираюсь поспать сегодня.

\- Я дал ее тебе для работы, - серьезно ответил Дравиан, но Авл покачал головой.

\- Зануда, - хмыкнул он, привлекая Клэйда к себе.

_…Загрузка сохраненных воспоминаний завершена…_

_…Выполняется перенос данных в пустой банк памяти…_

Дравиан прикрыл глаза, продолжая ощущать запах Авла, уже почти выветрившийся.

Запасов энергии хватило еще на два сеанса соединения, и после этого Дравиан ощущал себя слишком сытым и слишком уставшим. Авл не стал напоминать ему, чтобы тот вернулся на собственную койку – наоборот, обнял покрепче, давая понять, что никуда не отпустит. Дравиан и не настаивал – ему и самому казалось совершенно логичным остаться на месте. Во-первых, с внушительной долей вероятности это понравилось бы Авлу, во-вторых, Дравиану и самому не хотелось никуда уходить. Хотелось обнять в ответ, вдыхать запах и чувствовать тепло, ощущая, как в крови снова разливается окситоцин.

И, несмотря на неудобства, вызванные теснотой и позой, не совсем подходящей для полноценного отдыха, Дравиан заснул сразу же, как только закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом Авлу в шею. И даже не услышал, как тот ушел, когда начался новый суточный цикл.

Дравиан раздумчиво посмотрел на собственную на металлическую ладонь, пошевелив пальцами.

Пожалуй, мастер Архелон был прав. Труды Антиса Нецессиона действительно пригодились. И если Дравиан выберет разработку энергонакопительных систем в качестве отчетной работы, то они с Авлом смогут использовать эти наработки еще неоднократно.

Неожиданно для себя самого Дравиан понял, что улыбается.

Он не был уверен, что мастер Архелон не посоветует что-то другое. Но ни на долю процента не сомневался, что Авлу эта идея понравится.


End file.
